This invention relates to methods and apparatus for connecting an object to a device, employing jaws operable to grip the object.
Method and apparatus for connecting objects to devices are often found in the art of wire connection systems wherein the wire is the object and the device is some type of anchor device such as a pole or fixed member secured to the ground. Such devices typically make use of a wedge effect wherein wedge members are placed about a cable and then the cable and wedge members are received in a bush such that they become jammed in the bush thereby gripping the wire. An example of a device of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,377 to Morell.
Many conventional wire connection devices provide for the wire to extent entirely through the device. This, however, can be a problem as the wire may interfere with the mounting of the connection device to an object. Such interference renders this type of method of connection impractical where it is desirable to neatly or compactly connect a cable to a removable connector, for example.
The connection of wires to removable connectors is conventionally achieved by receiving a wire in a portion of a lug and then soldering the wire to the lug or crimping the lug to obtain a mechanical connection to the wire. Connections formed in this manner are subject to fatigue due to mechanical flexing of the wire, oxidation of the solder, and thermal cycling, especially where the connector is required to conduct relatively high currents sufficient to create heating within the connector. Expansion and contraction of a mechanical crimped lug can occur where current is cycled through the connector, eventually degrading the connection between the wire and the crimped lug over time. Consequently, a better method of connecting a wire to a connector or, more generally, for connecting an object to a device through the use of a connector would be desirable. The present invention addresses this need.